Bed of roses
by Stunstar
Summary: Sometimes the most important things in life go unsaid and unheard. oneshot [KaiRay]


Author's note: Not a death fic, not a song fic; but I have taken the liberty to use excerpts from the song and blending them to form situations. Kai and Ray are in two totally different places but I have refrained from using ellipses to separate them because what they are doing takes place simultaneously. Actually, when I listened to the song there were images in my head which I then converted to writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the song 'bed of roses' which rightfully belong to Bon Jovi.

For better effect read this while listening to the song (if you have it) and imagine these scenes as the song goes on (that's what I did before writing it). And the song in itself is great to listen to. Anyway, read, enjoy and review.

_Bed of roses_

_By Stunstar_

The chirping of birds could be heard as the sun made its first appearance of the day over the horizon in the Land of the rising sun. The rays of sunlight cast its light over the land and filtered in through the windows of a fine mansion. The lone occupant on the bed opened his crimson eyes as the light invaded the sanctuary of his bedroom. But he didn't need the light to wake him up, he hadn't slept properly the previous night anyway, or any other night for the past few weeks.

With a sigh he pushed the covers off him and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his hands over his face in a weary fashion. After just sitting there for five minutes he finally got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and taking a cold shower he felt some of the effects of last night's drinks wear off. He swore to himself for consuming too much vodka, but he had every reason to drink - or so he believed.

As he dressed for the day his eyes fell on the calendar on his desk. There was a red circle marked around today's date. It was their anniversary – or would have been if they had still been together. Worse than the pounding in his head was the ache in the region of his heart. He averted his gaze from it and finished dressing, wondering how to survive through yet another day.

In another part of the same town the irritating sunlight slinked through the windows of a modest looking apartment building and cast its glow over the curled up form of an ebony haired male. With a groan he woke up and once again the sight of the cold, empty space on the bed bedside him made him shudder inwardly. Unlike the other he slept his way through the emptiness he felt.

After performing all his daily morning rituals he went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He did not need to see a calendar to be reminded of the auspicious day because such things were ingrained in his sentimental nature. As he made himself an omelette he thought of how he used to do most of the cooking. He allowed himself a small grin as he thought that the other was probably cursing right about now.

"Shit!" Kai cursed as the toast got burnt. "Stupid piece of shit!"

Kai was a man of many talents but unfortunately none of them was applicable to the kitchen. With a look of disgust he threw the useless pieces of bread in the thrash can and proceeded to have only coffee for breakfast. He grimaced at the insipid taste, but after managing to gulp it down he grabbed his coat and left. For some reason he decided not to use his car that day and walked to work. On the way he passed a flower shop. He paused for a while gazing at the beautiful, long-stemmed, deep red roses. They evoked so many memories…

Ray sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as he entered his office. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He gazed at the flower arrangement in the reception area; the vase was filled with beautiful red roses. Ray had a very deep connection and a very strange fondness for them. It had started with his parents. His father had always, ever since he had met his mother given her a single long-stemmed red rose on every special occasion. It was sweet and a gesture that symbolised sincerity and simplicity in their love. The tradition had lasted as long as they had and Ray wanted to keep it alive.

As he sat at his desk he opened the top drawer and gazed at the photograph of them that he had hidden there. Kai had when he had found out Ray's attachment to roses kept up the tradition. On each special occasion he would always present Ray with one. It was one of the few most cherished things in their lives.

As Ray gazed at the photo mesmerised, he wondered what had caused their estrangement. He couldn't remember or rather he had blocked away the unpleasant memory. They looked so happy in the photo, what had gone wrong? He closed the drawer and sighed. All he had known was that they had been having problems. They loved each other but they had reached a point when he had felt stifled perhaps by Kai's possessiveness or his lack of sensitivity or maybe it had been Kai's refusal to have a "talk" which could have solved things to a certain extent– or maybe the problem had been Ray's – he would never know. They had then reached a point where they couldn't live with one another – yet, as he now realised couldn't live without one another. It was complicated. Or maybe it wasn't and they had made it seem so.

A beeping caught Ray's attention. He lifted his cell phone to see that he had a text message from Tyson: Meet us at Twilight at 7: . Twilight was a popular hotel with its own club and bar. Ray thought this was probably another get together or something. A part of him did not want to go – not today. But then he decided he would after all.

At seven he arrived and directly made his way over to the bar where he knew his friends would be waiting. As he neared them he overheard Tyson.

"-Kai wouldn't come. I mean I thought this the best opportunity. Those two are acting like stubborn idiots! They had a stupid fight, so what? And today's their-" he caught sight of Ray and abruptly stopped talking.

"Hi, Ray," Max greeted cheerfully. Ray greeted him back and sat next to Tyson giving no inclination that he had heard any of the conversation. Besides he inwardly agreed with Tyson; but it was not as easy at it seemed.

Proud, independent and stubborn. Three traits they both possessed. Three traits that kept them apart. It was one thing to wish you were together; it is another to actually do something about it. Both were too stubborn and independent to declare they needed each other, when it was obvious to everyone around them that they did. And both were too proud to go back to the other, it would seem desperate, pathetic. Also they had a secret fear – what if the other did not want them anymore? It all seemed petty to say the least, but when one experiences it - when one is as head strong as the two were - it was another matter altogether. But the truth was they needed each other more than they did anything else in the world.

By this time Ray had consumed a lot of whisky. He noticed that he was drinking too much but he didn't care. It was his anniversary, right? Shouldn't he celebrate? So what if he no longer had a partner to celebrate with? That gave him all the more reason to drink, didn't it? He noticed that the pokerfaced barkeeper's wig was crooked and giggled tipsily. Then he looked to his left and saw a sleazy looking girl give him the eye. He grinned at her and in his inebriated state almost opened his mouth to say 'yeah' to her obvious invitation when he caught himself.

As he realised what he had been about to do he started to laugh. A loud, hysterical sound that contained no mirth whatsoever. He continued laughing hard even as the tears started in his eyes and he collapsed against Tyson's shoulder convulsing in a paradoxical mixture of laughter and tears.

"Come on Ray, let's get you home buddy," Tyson muttered as he slung an arm around him and with Max's help proceeded to drag him out.

Kai was walking aimlessly about the streets. He knew that the others were meeting but he had declined the offer of joining them. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was half past eleven. When he looked up again he realised which street he was on. At the next turn he would be able to see Ray's building. He sighed, why did his feet always lead him here?

He noticed the phone booth in the corner. The same phone booth he had used countless of times trying to call Ray knowing that Ray wouldn't be able to trace a call from a public booth. But he had never spoken, he would just listen to the familiar voice say 'hello' over and over again, basking in the sensation he felt at hearing the voice, before he hung up and he would wish each time to be able to see through the payphone. He just couldn't bring himself to speak and when he did the time on the machine would run out.

He knew Ray was home as he could see the building from the booth and he could see the light from a window he knew was Ray's as he opened the door to the booth and got in. Taking a deep breath he lifted the receiver and sliding the coin in the slot provided he dialed the number which was so familiar to him. He listened to the steady ringing, once again wishing he could see through it. It continued ringing and then there was a steady beep. Kai hung up and the coin plinked in the slot as it was refunded to him. He tried again and heard the same steady ringing, there was a click as the receiver was lifted and then the familiar voice said, "Hello?" He closed his eyes.

Ray was lying on his couch. It was 11:35. Tyson had dropped him there one and a half hour ago and Ray had been lying on the couch since, staring at the ceiling knowing that the day would be over in another twenty five minutes. The phone rang. Ray ignored it. After sometime it fell silent and Ray was thankful because it had made his head pound. And then it rang again. With a groan Ray sat up and decided to get it over with and lifting the receiver said, "Hello?"

He froze as a familiar voice whispered, "Ray… blind love is true." Then there was a click saying the person had hung up. Ray sat stock-still receiver still against his ear even as the steady beeping sound filled it.

Kai got out of the booth. It was raining. He lifted his head to let the cold rain caress his face like comforting wet fingers. Then he walked down the road in slow purposeful strides and stopped in front of a familiar building under a familiar balcony.

The balcony door slammed open from the excessive force of the gale. Ray was jolted out of his trance by the sound and quietly replacing the receiver he got up and walked towards the balcony. He made as if to close the door then deciding against it he stepped outside letting the strong wind whip at his face and walked to the railing placing his hands on them and letting the rain lick at them. Then he glanced down and gasped. Kai was looking up at him gazing steadily through impassioned crimson eyes. And as Ray continued watching him Kai slid down on his knees without breaking any eye contact.

And at that moment it seemed that time stopped still for them. The wind continued to blow and the rain continued to pelt on them mercilessly but they felt nothing, they heard nothing except the pounding in their hearts. They were lost in a time when they had been happy together. Both connected by some force they could not name. They closed their eyes thinking and remembering of happy times. The passionate times. The kisses, the laughter, the teasing, the love, the joy, then the hurt, the bitterness, the pain and emptiness. The beginning and the end.

When Kai opened his eyes and looked up the balcony was empty. He got up and with a final, wistful look departed.

Ray walked slowly back inside his thoughts confused. He remembered their first anniversary when Kai had made him a bed of roses. He had used the soft, velvety petals of 365 roses, one for each day of the year they had spent together. And he had carried Ray inside and had set him down on that special bed and they had made love. It had been so romantic, so full of love.

As he thought of all those things Ray was suddenly gripped by realisation and the feeling that he no longer could pretend. It didn't matter any more, the pride, the bitterness – none of it. All he wanted was those happy times; that love. They had to make an effort – they both had to. Kai had come all the way here for him. Tyson was right they were acting like stubborn idiots and it was time to change that.

With those thoughts in mind he ran, wrenching the door open he ran into the hallway. He tried the elevator and cursed when it didn't respond. Giving it one last punch he ran towards the stairway his robe billowing behind him as he hurled himself downwards at breakneck speed, running three stairs at a time and jumping on the landings.

He burst through the entrance and the cold rain assaulted him as he skidded to a halt and noticed that Kai was no longer there. He ran from the door to the pavement where he had last seen Kai and looked down the street and in the distance he saw the fast diminishing silhouette.

He raised an arm to call out but his voice stopped in his throat as he realised he was too far away – and perhaps too late. His fingers curled inwardly as he dropped his hand limply to his side. His gaze dropped down – and then he noticed it. Lying on the road where Kai had been a few moments earlier was a single, long-stemmed, dainty, red rose. Lowering himself on one knee Ray lifted the rose almost reverently and closed his eyes as he let the soft petals graze his cheek.

Ray got up and cast one last glance at the distant figure before gazing back at the rose; despite everything Kai had kept up the long standing tradition. And as he realised that Ray did something he hadn't done in a long while and smiled a true smile before shrugging his sopping bangs from his eyes and going back inside.

As he reached the end of the road Kai paused and running a hand through his wet hair looked back one last time, wondering if Ray had followed him – hoping. He was met with a deserted stretch of road which said his wish was not granted. But even in the distance his crimson eyes caught the missing rose; so all was not lost. With that he allowed himself something he hadn't since he had been with Ray.

He allowed himself the luxury of a smile.

_The End_


End file.
